The Epic Snowball Fight
by xXYukikawa RycaXx
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro goes on a Snowball Fight! Non-love between the two!


_**Settings: **__It's an idle day. Most of the Menos Grande were eliminated.___

Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku-taicho of the 10th division was running out from the 10th Division Headquarters. Behind her, a voice of a grumpy taicho called at her, "MATSUMOTO!!!"

After she was a few hundred yards away from the building, she smiled sheepishly. She had escaped from mountains of paperwork, and left her taicho there. It was snowing. "Mmm!" She cried in delight. She just loved snow. It provided good, romantic background for her taicho and Hinamori Momo, the fuku-taicho of the 5th Division.

A cheerful voice called from around the corner, "Rangiku-san!" It was Hinamori Momo. _Gosh, speaking about the devil,_ Matsumoto thought, but she was delighted that one of her best friends were there. "O-su, Momo-chan!" Matsumoto also called cheerfully.

"Ne, Rangiku-san, isn't today a fine day for a snowball fight?" Momo said, a mischievous hint in her voice. "I do agree, but grumpy taicho would say, _Matsumoto! What are you thinking! You should behave like a fuku-taicho!_" Matsumoto replied. Momo smiled. "Don't worry. I have a good idea! Let's invite Hitsugaya-kun over, too." Matsumoto squealed, "That's a wonderful idea, Momo-chan! Haineko, help me please. Go and tell the taicho to come over." Haineko materialized, then yawned boredly, "'Kay, old lady." Matsumoto growled, but Haineko smirked and disappeared out of sight.

Few minutes later, Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared, and also, there was Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia at his side. Matsumoto asked, surprised. "Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said, "Oh, Rangiku-san, we were at the headquarters. We heard from Haineko that you were having a snowball fight. Naturally, we decided to come over."

From Ichigo's side, Hitsugaya said grumpily, "I didn't want to come, but Abarai dragged me here." Renji grinned and said, "Well, jyubantai(means tenth division)-taicho wasn't cooperative."

From the corner, Rukia said, "Why don't we start already?" Matsumoto said okay, then they were teaming up for the fight.

"I say, me, Rangiku-san, and Renji come over here." Momo suggested. Renji protested, "No! The taicho and Rukia has Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. How the heck are we gonna win?" Matsumoto said, clapping her hands together, "Oh, why don't we stick to the usual girls-versus-boys?" Everybody agreed.

They realized that they couldn't _play_ near the low-ranked shinigamis. It would look childish. Fortunately, Rukia let them into the Kuchiki mansion backyard.

Matsumoto, Rukia, and Momo walked to one end of the backyard, and the boys went to the other. Matsumoto shouted excitedly, "One, two, three!"

Then all heck broke loose.

Hitsugaya shouted, "Sit on the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hyorinmaru tried to make a frozen star-shaped popsicle containing the girls, but Momo counter-attacked, "Snap, Tobiume!" The ice beam from Hyorinmaru turned into water from the explosion. The girls did a high-five.

Rukia set her eyes upon the boys. She spoke with cold menace, "You tried to make us into frozen popsicles."(**A/N: It's amazing that she can say that with a straight face. I would have cracked up.**) Hitsugaya protectively held his katana in front of himself. Ichigo and Renji started shouting. "Ahhhhhhh!!!"**(A/N: That was Ichigo.) **"Rukia, waiiiit!! Let's not think rashly!"(**A/N: Renji**) "Renji's right. Let's -" But Ichigo's words were cut short, as Rukia said quietly, "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo and Renji stared in horror.

"Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" The circle of light started to shine under the boys' feet. They stepped away from it quickly. A giant beam of ice shot up from the ground. The boys were safe. Renji turned, and sneered at Rukia. "Did you see that? We're smart enough to dodge that, you know. Now, I'll defend my team." But as he was pulling out Zabimaru, the ice pillar broke, and one of the largest fragments landed on Renji. "Uggghhhhh!" He shouted.

Ichigo smirked at Renji. "_You _are protecting _us_?" He said dubiously.

Rukia held up Sode no Shirayuki once again. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" A burst of ice engulfed the boys and continued on, penetrating the beautiful Kuchiki mansion.

Suddenly, the quiet voice of Kuchiki Byakuya came out from the house. "What are you doing, Rukia? I have a fever. I don't need more ice. I'll probably get pneumonia." His words were followed by a command. "_Scatter, Senbonzakura._" A wave of beautiful pink particles gathered around the ice, then after a second, the ice broke into 10,520,663 pieces. In other words, Senbonsakura destroyed the ice.

Rukia hurried to the opening at the house's side, calling out worriedly, "Nii-sama!" She apologized to her brother, then the group of 6 resumed their game.

Rukia continued, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" This time, she was careful enough to angle it away from the Mansion. The ice engulfed the boys, making them disappear from sight.

Boy's POV

Renji managed to pull himself free from the Tsuki Shiro pile, but was greeted with more ice. He shouted, "Ichigo, DO SOMETHING!" Ichigo smiled triumphantly, then said in a quiet voice,

_**"Bankai."**_


End file.
